10 minutes
by OneSunnyNight
Summary: A lot of things can happen during ten minutes for Tsuna. For example, having a corner of his bed blasted off, late for school, caught in a 'lovers' fight and even...! implied 8059 hinted 6918 and implied and obvious R27. Crack and OOC-ness as always. ;P


Night: Ciao ciao hahahahahaha! Me is back but me is still looking for me missing brain cells. Yesh, a lot of my brain cells have gone missinggggg. :c

Day: She's just refusing to admit that she's stupid in the first place. *bored look*

Night: ….

Warnings: (yeah it's fixed) OOC-ness as always, crack that you may not understand and whatnot.

One Shot: 10 minutes.

Pairings: Implied 8059 and R27

A lot of things can happen between the time he wakes up and the time he reaches the school.

Today had been a perfect example.

Tsuna had just been sleeping, and rather soundly at that, when suddenly—you all guessed correctly, Reborn decided to fire a shot at a place millimetres away from his hair.

And it doesn't help that Reborn was in his adult form, since the bullets he uses now are _real _and_ authentic _bullets and not rubber ones.

And as you may have guessed, (woots its line 27) Tsuna went all 'HIIE HIIE HIIIIEEE!' before tumbling out of bed and complaining that there was now a smoking hole in a corner of his bed while Reborn oh-so-innocently fired another blast near his alarm clock which made him stop his complaining and look at his clock.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT FO–OH MY GAWSH I AM SO GOING TO BE LATE!"

Tsuna had hurriedly scrambled out of his bed and bla bla did his personal hygiene, change his boxers and I am sure you do not want me to describe how he took off his boxers and slipped on new ones-ok this is going off topic.

_5 minutes have passed._

He hurriedly ran out of his house, meeting up with Yamamoto and Gokudera, who greeted him—"Ossu!/OHAYO GOZAIMASU JYUUDAIME!".

Tsuna could only shout back 'hello' as he ran with all his might towards his school, leaving Yamamoto looking happily confused and Gokudera in a spotlight of gloom rambling on and on about how 'Jyuudaime had left me behind!'

Which incidentally, also left the eighty and fifty-nine to do whatever they want. (In the end they turned out to be 2 hours late for school, with Gokudera muttering curses and limping and—)

Ahem. Getting off topic here again.

_2 more minutes have passed._

So anyway, he rushed to school, panting hard as the gates were finally coming into view. _10 more seconds, _Tsuna thought desperately, _just give me 10 more seconds!_

And right when he wished that wish with a wishful air, the bell rang.

He reached the gates 3 seconds later, huffing and panting, forgetting that he was late temporarily.

Which was why he got a total shock when Hibari appeared, holding his tonfas up.

"I'll bite you to d—"

"Eh, Kyoya, that's boring! At least make one like 'I'll chew you to pieces' or something!"

Tsuna could only stare in horror as he saw Mukuro hug Hibari from the back and calling him 'Kyoya', and Tsuna instinctively took a few steps back as Hibari's dangerous aura increased ten-fold.

Hibari proceeded to bite the pineapple to death.

_1 more minute has passed._

Then suddenly Reborn popped out of nowhere and bla bla bla he hit Tsuna until he fainted.

Reborn said, "Ciaossu," gave 69 and 18 the two-finger salute before winking, "_I'll be taking him home today." _And he tossed Tsuna's lifeless body over his shoulder and vanished. ( DX I MEANT MOTIONLESS!)

_And the last 2 minutes have passed._

-Owande-

Omake!

_A day later_

Tsuna walked down the school hallway with a limp and blushing like mad.

As he heard quite a few girls chuckle and when he looked into their faces and found that they were blushing too, his blush intensified.

There was only one thought in his mind as he continued his painful limp down the corridor/hallway.

_Damn you, Reborn._

-End-

Night: Bwahahahah! This was actually fun to write XDDD and yes, I have kicked Day out. Anyway, if you want to flame, don't hold back! I will be honoured to actually have the privilege of being flamed.

Night: Ja, baineci minna-san!

Night: And I do know that it is boring. I said it was fun to write! Written purely for killing time~ Oh and you can go to my profile for a surprise! :DD This story is un-beta'd as always. And I don't bother checking it for mistakes. I am lazy.


End file.
